Despertar
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Dean examinaba con cuidado las fotografías aquellas que mostraban a la pequeña Gabriel jugando o saltando, a Castiel junto a él pareciendo tan felices, a Sam en lo que parecía ser una oficina aburrid y aquello le dio felicidad, empezó a temer entonces que todo aquello era un sueño, y que aquella felicidad era solo una ilusión. DeanXCass


**Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y esto es solo para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes si asi lo desean... ahora si aqui vamos jejeje**

* * *

**DESPERTAR**

El dulce aroma a beicon y huevos fritos le hizo despertarse lentamente de donde dormía, abandonar la suavidad y comodidad que aquella mullida cama le estaba costando horrores, sabía que el que lo despertaran de aquella manera era un verdadero crimen, primeramente por que estaba muriendo de hambre y al mismo tiempo estaba tan cansado y calientito debajo de aquellas sabanas que no deseaba levantarse.

-Papi – grito una vocecilla infantil despertándole en el instante – papi, papi – volvió a llamarle esta vez saltado sobre él.

-¿pero qué demonios? – aquello le hizo levantarse de golpe, una pequeña niña de ojos azules le miraba intensamente, su piel era tan pálida que por un instante creyó que estaría enferma y su cabello rizado tan negro como los ojos de aquellos demonios que cazaba desde siempre, aquellos brillantes ojos azules le llamaron la atención como si le reconociera de algún lugar.

-Papi – salto la niña abrazándolo – es hora del desayuno, tío Sam dice que te levantes o no te dejara nada – la pequeña había colocado sus brazos en forma de jarras e intentaba regañarle con un gesto en la cara que le hacía ver demasiado encantadora para ser amenazante.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? – respondió bruscamente.

-Papi a dicho una mala palabra – inmediatamente la pequeña niña cubrió sus labios con sus pequeñas manitas en un gesto adorable.

-¿papi? – siguió viéndola como un bicho raro, fue entonces que toda su atención se centro a revisar la habitación, las paredes pintadas cálidamente, la ventana por donde entraba un cálido rayo de sol era enmarcada por cortinas floreadas pero a la vez elegantes, todo a su alrededor parecía perfecto.

A unos metros de esta estaba un pequeño tocador, como lo que parecían ser miles de productos, creyó entonces estar en alguna clase de sueño, realidad alternativa o su equivalente, como aquella vez con el genio ya que aquella cama parecía demasiado amplia como para él solo, además la niña le había llamado papi y por obviedad no puedo producirse por generación espontanea, además de que estaba el hecho de que su mano tenía un anillo, si una pequeña alianza de oro brillaba levemente asustándolo un poco, volvió a centrar su atención a la pequeña que ahora le miraba con la cabeza ladeada para un lado un poco confusa, eso hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera, conocía ese gesto y temía un poco descubrir por qué aquella niña le miraba así.

-Papi – la pequeña volvió a llamarle colocando esta vez una mano sobre su brazo - ¿estás bien? – ahora estaba asustada.

-Si – se apresuro a contestar para que ella no llorara lo que parecía querer hacer en cualquier momento – no llores – intento calmarla – yo… bajo en un segundo.

Todo rastro de dolor o confusión se borro en aquel momento del rostro de la pequeña de ojos azules quien asintiendo con la cabeza, corrió a toda prisa escaleras abajo, el se levanto a un confundido por aquello, camino hasta el armario donde rebuscando entre las cosas encontró ropa, es mas estaba seguro que todo lo que había en ese armario era ropa masculina, aquello le confundió a un mas, si tenía un anillo ¿no se suponía que estaba casado?

Unos minutos después ya vestido y con un arma, que curiosamente estaban guardadas en el mismo armario salió de la habitación caminando por el pequeño pasillo, entonces se detuvo frente a una puerta, aquella parecía ser la habitación de la pequeña, pues el decorado demasiado infantil y femenino se notaba, además del innumerable numero de muñecas y peluches por todos lados.

Entro con cuidado, alerta por si de un momento a otro alguna clase de cosa saltaba sobre él, examino el lugar, asegurándolo y sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de cosas que había en la casa, incluso, se acerco a la ventana lo suficiente para notar como existían rastros de algunos símbolos en ella "protección anti ángel" reconoció inmediato, levantando la vista al techo para encontrar en él una trampa para demonios perfectamente dibujada.

Fue ahí cuando la reconoció, la habitación, era aquella que venía a él en sueños cuando era un chiquillo, aquélla donde su madre murió, esa no podría ser otra que la casa donde vivió de pequeño, antes de que toda aquella mierda pasara.

-Dean – la voz grave de su hermano le hiso salir de su trance - ¿tío te encuentras bien? – le miraba enarcado una ceja pero igualmente sonriente - ¿Qué haces? – dijo al ver como su hermano le apuntaba con un arma.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le amenazo con dispararle con aquella mirada que solía poner en momentos de vida o muerte.

-Joder Dean – su hermano se bufo – quieres dejar de apuntarme con eso – intento acercarse pero el otro le levanto el seguro del arma – vale – le miro confuso – ¿esto es una broma?… por que creí que ya habíamos pasado por la fase en la que te comportas como un capullo.

-¿Quién eres y donde estoy? – se acerco amenazante y Sam supo que su hermano no bromeaba.

-En casa… joder Dean me estas asustando – ahora si estaba preocupado - ¿te has golpeado la cabeza o algo? – trato de tranquilizarle – mira tío no se qué pasa pero estas muy raro, baja esa arma y bajemos a desayunar que Gabriel y Cass nos están esperando – la mención del ángel le hizo bajar un poco la guardia momento que aprovecho el castaño para saltarle encima y empezar a forcejear con el arma.

-Dean, Sam – la voz sería muy bien conocida para él le hizo dejar de forcejear con su hermano y mirar a la puerta donde un moreno de ojos azules le miraba de forma reprobatoria – ¿están destruyendo el cuarto de Gabriel otra vez? – enarco una ceja sin perder su seriedad – sabes cómo se pone cada vez que tocan sus muñecas – se acerco unos cuantos pasos y arrebato el arma que peleaban guardándola en su pantalón.

-¿Cass? – le llamo con duda el rubio, ya que justo cuando aquel ángel guardo el arma se dio cuenta de que Cass, su Cass no vestía como el recordaba, no claro que no, frente a el tenia a un hombre pulcramente vestido en unos jeans de mezclilla, camisa roja la cual no estaba fajada y unas sandalias, su cara se encontraba bien afeitada y sus cabellos todos revueltos, como era costumbre, mas aquellos brillantes ojos azules le aprecian más vivos que nunca.

-Creo que Dean se golpeo – afirmo el castaño que se había levantado para arreglar los pocos juguetes que se habían desarreglado – me apunto con un arma – le acuso de manera muy infantil

-seguro que algo habrás echo Sam – el ángel se cruzo de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro estas de su parte – puso los ojos en blanco y tras colocar el ultimo peluche salió de la habitación – si tardan mucho me comeré todo el desayuno – amenazo y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Dean – le llamo tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara, aquella misma forma que podría reconocer en cualquier parte, y si Dean lo dudo aquellas palabras le hicieron creer que efectivamente era su Cass quien le llamaba, tomo su mano y tras levantarse no dejo de mirarle – si vas a jugar a matar a tu hermano – le dio la espalda caminando a la puerta – hazlo afuera donde no rompan nada - empezó a seguirle escaleras abajo – te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Papi – grito la pequeña morena al verle entrar por la cocina – papi, eh cuidado que tío Sam no se coma tu desayuno – le apunto con un tenedor, cuando Dean se sentó a su lado la pequeña beso su mejilla.

-Buena chica – Castiel acaricio sus cabellos sonriéndole.

-Claro a mi me apuntan con un arma y Dean recibe un beso, esto es injusto – dijo dramáticamente Sam al momento de sonreír.

-También te quiero tío Sam – la niña le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y beso su mejilla igual que con su padre.

-Solo coman - rio el de ojos azules sentándose a comer el desayuno, aquel que el mismo habría preparado - ¿Dean? – le llamo ya que el aludido no comía y solo sonreía tras el gesto de la pequeña tocando su mejilla - ¿estás bien? – le miraba confuso.

-Te dije que estaba raro – Sam seguía comiendo sin prestarle atención, Sam, ahora que lo notaba ¿vestía un traje?, con corbata y todo, y ¿estaba leyendo el periódico?

-El desayuno – al fin hablo – ¿lo hiciste tu Sam? – pregunto confundido.

-Hoy es viernes Dean – rio divertido – no es mi turno – se excuso bebiendo café y cambiando de pagina su diario.

-Papa ha hecho el desayuno – grito la niña levantando su tenedor con un trozo de panqueque – si fuera tío Sam, estaría comiendo fruta con granola, lo cual – sonrió al aludido – agradezco mucho pero los panqueques de papa son lo mejor - rio emocionada y siguió comiendo.

-¿Dean? – volvió a llamarle – ¿estás seguro que estas bien? – toco con su mano su ante brazo, pero la mente del cazador volaba a mil por hora, tras escuchar como la niña había dicho que su padre había hecho el desayuno, y bien a él le había llamado papi, lo que es lo mismo sin embargo el estaba dormido por lo tanto no puedo hacer la comida y parecía ser que solo Vivian ellos cuatro en la casa, al escuchar la negativa de Sam solo quedaba una persona más, pero entonces ¿por que la niña le llamaba papa como a el?

-Cass – el aludido al fin hablo ante la mirada de preocupación del moreno – ¿tú has hecho el desayuno? - murmuro bajito, rezando internamente.

-Entre semana suelo hacerlo – ladeo la cabeza al mirarle, oh dios el mismo gesto de la niña, sabía que lo había visto antes, oh dios mío, aquello tenía que ser una broma - ¿seguro estas bien? – volvió a tocar su brazo.

-Si – respondió tan bajito y tan lentamente que creyó jamás ser escuchado.

Mas el aludido le miro unos minutos más entre cerrando los ojos y tras asentir con la cabeza empezó a comer, un minuto Castiel estaba comiendo, su ángel comía, ¿que no se suponía que los ángeles no comían?, aquello si que era súper raro mas callo y prefirió comer antes de asustar a la niña, como es que se llamaba, ni idea, pero conocía a Cass o al menos sabía que si le hacían enojar se pondría modo ángel-patea-traeros-del-señor y eso era demasiado para controlarlo.

Tras comer tranquilamente donde la pequeña no dejaba de parlotear sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de no sé quien, a la cual asistiría al día siguiente y cosas sobre su colegio terminaron de comer y cada uno levanto su plato para dejarlo en el fregadero donde al parecer Castiel se dedico a lavarlos como si lo supiera hacer desde siempre, la pequeña salto a los brazos de su padre y beso su mejilla una vez más para correr a buscar su mochila, mientras Sam terminaba de doblar el periódico y se lo daba a Dean arreglándose el saco y tomar un portafolio preparándose para irse.

-Llevare a Gabriel – anuncio Sam desde la puerta – a su colegio – así que la cría se llamaba Gabriel, no entendía en qué clase de lugar se encontraba si su supuesta hija se llamaba como el gilipollas que jugaba con ellos – tu quédate tranquilo – le miro nervioso – eh intenta no estar tan raro para cuando volvamos vale – sonrió – llamare a esteban y le diré que no iras al taller – completo.

-Estoy bien Sammy – entre cerró los ojos, aun cuando no tenía ni puñetera idea de quién era ese esteban.

-Si esta de humor para llamarte Sammy – les interrumpió el ángel saliendo de la cocina antes del que menor de los hermanos dijera algo ya que al parecer iba a replicar por ser llamado de aquella forma tan infantil – se encuentra perfecto – se acerco a él y sin decir agua va le planto un beso en los labios de esos que son apenas si un tenue rose pero son placenteros, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Sam quien rodo los ojos y suspiro fastidiado.

-¿pero qué coño haces? – le empujo con fuerza haciéndole golpear su espalda contra la pared

-Dean – le grito su hermano al ver como el ángel era aventado con brusquedad - ¿por que hiciste eso? – le miro furioso – joder estas demasiado raro, pero jamás creí que…

-Y una mierda Sam, Cass acaba de besarme - se excuso mirándolo con ira contenida – a mi – su enfado crecía cada minuto – ¿qué demonios le pasa al muy gilipollas?

-Tu lo haces muy seguido – el castaño ayudo a levantar al ángel – sabes que no me importa están casados – le miraba confuso.

-¿casados? – si en aquel momento alguien hubiera visto el rostro de Dean Winchester de seguro hubiera estallado en risas – ¡ostia puta! – grito al mirar el anillo en el dedo del moreno quien movía su cuello de un lado a otro por estar dolido – ¿soy gay? – grito horrorizado tras mirar su alianza con total desprecio.

-¿Papi? – la pequeña les llamaba con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos abrazando su muñeca.

-Gabriel – le llamo con ternura el ángel – tranquil amor no pasa nada – se acerco para cargarle – tu tío Sam te llevara al colegio - sonrió dándosela al castaño quien sonrió al tenerla en brazos.

-Vamos princesa – tomo su mochila y el portafolio con su mano libre saliendo por la puerta – tu padre esta medio tonto el día de hoy, ya verás que de regreso te va a recoger como siempre – le sonrió, mas la pequeña se removió entre el abrazo logrando que la bajaran, regreso a donde los otros dos sujetos estaban y jalando el pantalón del rubio le hizo agacharse para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Adiós papi – sonrió y salió para adentrase en la camioneta del más alto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – hablo en ángel quien no había dejado de sonreír desde que la pequeña apareció e incluso había salido a decirle adiós desde la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí – sabes que odio que digas esas palabras frente a la niña – le jalo hasta la sala – ahora siéntate y dime ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?

-Yo… - el aludido no sabía dónde meterse – creo que estoy soñando – después de unos minutos de silencio y de estar bajo la atenta mirada color cielo hablo – digo, esto es una reverenda estupidez, la casa – alzo los brazos con dramatismo – la niña y tu… yo… osea – movió su mano señalándolos – esta tontería de estar casados – rio – es un sueño, es eso o algún idiota allá arriba está jugando conmigo…. Otra vez – miro al techo molesto – quien quiera que sea es un hijo de puta – bajo la mirada – ¡voy a encontrarle y pateare su plumífero trasero! – grito enojado dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Así que es eso – suspiro aquél moreno qué no había de dejado de mirarle en todo momento - no sé qué te paso Dean – se quedo parado frente a él mirándole evitando sentarse frente a él para no incomodarle – pero esto es real – levanto su rostro con una mano con delicadeza, como si temiera asustarle – la casa, Gabriel – sonrió – nosotros – le miraba con amor – estamos casados, algo que no quería al principio pero tu insististe tanto que ya ves – el gesto que hizo cuando enseño su anillo fue tan tierno que Dean casi se derrite en aquel momento.

-¿Yo? - dijo confundido

-Si tu… después de encontrar a Gabriel, y decidir mudarnos aquí – explico como si le hablara a un niño pequeño – dijiste que deberíamos casarnos para darle estabilidad a Gabe – se acerco lentamente - aun que estoy seguro que esa era una escusa mas para atarme a ti – sonrió – ya sabes cómo no te deje que pusieras un letrero en mi frente que dijera "propiedad de Dean Winchester" colocaste esta argolla en mi dedo – entrelazo sus manos.

-¿Encontrar a Gabriel? – le miraba confuso

-claro hace tres años – sonrió – ¿el caso del metamorfo recuerdas? – susurraba mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Ella es un metamorfo? – se encontraba muy confundido.

-Si – no dejaba de mirarle ni un segundo – pero ha aprendido a controlarlo – sonrió – gracias a ti Dean – le llamo con ternura – ah tenido esa apariencia desde entonces y gracias a eso nadie duda de mi paternidad – acaricio sus cabellos – por eso nos casamos, para que también fueras su padre.

-¿Solo por eso?- pregunto con un deje de desilusión.

-No – sonrió de medio lado al escucharle – también por que te amo – se sentó sobre sus piernas al notar que el otro parecía aceptarle – y por qué me amas – susurro sobre sus labios – o eso fue lo que me dijiste – lamio sus propios labios tentativamente - Dean – le llamo una vez mas y todo rastro de cordura del cazador desapareció.

Pronto se hallaban ambos saboreando la boca del contrario, buscando entre aquella cavidad, probando aquellas labios, rindiéndose al placer. Castiel hundió sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de su amante quien le tomo por las caderas buscando como entrar debajo de aquella camisa.

-Dean – jadeo al sentir aquellas yemas tocando su piel, rompiendo el beso, dejando su cuello al descubierto para ser atacado por el cazador quien parecía querer devorarle en serio – aah… ya estas… recordando – sonrió al notar como su pareja deslizaba sus manos dentro de aquella camisa para alcanzar sus pezones, aun sin la necesidad de abrirla, ya que aquella prenda le quedaba algo grande – maldición – se mordió el labio ya que al mover sus caderas pudo notar como algo crecía dentro de los pantalones de su cazador.

Para Dean cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquel ángel sobre él había dejado de tener sentido, cualquier cosa que no fuera besar esa piel, o esos labios los cuales volvió a reclamar como suyos, para arrancar literalmente la camisa del contrario y mordisquear sus pezones no tuvo importancia.

Sentir como aquellos jadeos resonaban en la habitación no ayudaban tampoco, estaba tan concentrado en morder sus costados que no se percato que el ángel le llamaba con necesidad.

-Dean – gimió su nombre – Dean – volvió a llamarle – por favor – se mordía el labio ya que en aquel momento su cuello era totalmente devorado y sus pezones pellizcados – por favor – suplico una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres Cass? – jadeo el de ojos esmeralda – ¿qué quieres? – lamio tentativamente su pezón rojo y erecto por las atenciones – pídemelo – jadeo contra el.

-A ti – cerro los ojos ante tantas sensaciones – te quiero a ti, te necesito dentro - bajo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de un lujurioso cazador.

Si a Dean Winchester el hubieran dicho que un demonio se encontraba atacando un poblado entero, dudo que ni con eso le hubiesen hecho moverle, la mirada tan llena de lujuria y deseo que su hombre de ojos celestes le brindaba era por mucho la cosa más erótica que nunca viera y eso que había visto muchas cosas .

Trago saliva tan pronto como pudo empezando a desabrochar los pantalones del contrario, sin embargo al moreno le pareció que era demasiado lento, así que levantándose de su lugar dejo caer sus pantalones y su ropa interior de igual manera para volver a sentarse sobre sus piernas, ayudándole a desabrochar su ropa y dejar libre aquella erección del rubio.

-Prepárame – ordeno levantándose un poco para que la hombría de su marido quedara tentativamente rosándose contra su trasero – rápido, por favor – jadeo contra su odio tomando su mano para chupar sus dedos y empezar a llenarlos con su saliva.

Decir que Dean casi se corre es decir poco, estaba casi al límite conteniéndose cuando sintió aquellas montañas de carme restregarse contra su hombría y ahora iba el puñetero de Castiel, y lamia y chupaba sus dedos tan obscenamente que no sabía cómo aun seguía sin correrse.

Tomando todo el auto control que aun tenia deslizo esos dedos entre el final de la espalda se su moreno, buscando la entrada de Castiel, tentando esa zona para ir adentrando un dedo, de forma suave, tranquila para no lastimarle, sabia, no por experiencia propia pero lo sabía que aquello debía dolor mucho, mas el gemido de placer que soltó su ahora obsceno ángel fue suficiente para hacerle entender que el ya estaba acostumbrado, no tardo mucho para que aquel dedo fuera acompañado por un segundo y un tercero lubricándole, dilatándole para recibirle.

-Te quiero ya – volvió a jadear el ángel – Dean – murmuro antes de mirarle con aquella mirada nublada de deseo – follame – jadeo contra sus labios - follame Dean – y sin pedir permiso otra vez, se levanto para que el otro sacara sus dedos dejándose caer en la dureza de su amante de un solo golpe.

Decir que aquello no sorprendió al cazador era poco, ni todas sus experiencias con mujeres le habían preparado para sentir como aquella cavidad tan cálida le aprisionaría de manera tan deliciosa, dejo escapar de igual manera que su pareja un grito ahogado por los labios que le besaron en aquel momento.

-Cass – jadeo al romper el beso – joder Cass – le tomo por las caderas mas se sorprendió al notar como el otro empezaba a moverlas, jadeando contra su cuello, follandose el mismo – Cass… Cass – le llamaba para empezar a participar, adentrándose en el, abriéndose paso en aquella carne – estas tan… oh… coño… no tienes idea – jadeaba una y otra vez sin dejar de moverse – tan apretado…. Y cálido… tu culo… joder es…. Delicioso.

El cazador no pudo verle pero la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del ángel fue demasiado cálida que le derretiría en aquel momento, al saber que su marido había recordado al menos como amarle con ternura, como solía ser, llamándole y excitándole con aquellas palabras.

-Dean – volvió a gemir su nombre como una caricia – necesito… por favor – suplico.

-Si – comprendió lo que tanto le pedía el hombre que ahora le abrazaba por el cuello – joder Cass… córrete – su mano se cerró sobre la hombría de su ángel empezando a tocarla con rapidez, bombeándole para ayudar a terminar – así… mueve… joder… Cass… córrete – mordía la barbilla de un jadeante moreno – vamos nene – le llamo con cariño – hazlo – le beso.

-Aahhhh – gimió cuando sintió como el orgasmo le golpeo de golpe y con un sonoro "Dean" se vertió en su mano apretándose más a él, aprisionando su pene entre su carne.

-Cass - jadeo al sentir como aquellas paredes le aprisionaban, corriéndose en su interior, derramando su semilla en aquella estrecha cavidad.

El llamado solamente acerco los labios para volver a besarle, tan dulcemente tan tiernamente que no hubo necesidad de decir nada mas, unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban vestidos y un muy satisfecho Dean examinaba con cuidado las fotografías aquellas que mostraban a la pequeña Gabriel jugando o saltando, a Castiel junto a él pareciendo tan felices, a Sam en lo que parecía ser una oficina aburrida.

Fotografías donde se encontraban los tres, Cass, Dean y su pequeña, o aquellas donde estaban solo los hermanos, o Dean, Cass y Sam, todas aquellas se veían bastante tiernas, no faltaba la felicidad y sus sonrisas eran autenticas.

Dean empezó a temer entonces que todo aquello era un sueño, y que aquella felicidad era solo una ilusión, sin embargo empezó a anhelarlo y a rezar en silencio para que aquello fuese verdad, ya ni le importaba si le habían emparejado con un hombre, el ser gay estaba totalmente fuera de discusión en aquel momento, solo podía ver a su hermano ser feliz, a Cass sonriéndole de forma tan cálida, a esa pequeña mirándole con amor, entonces lo supo que aquella vida era lo que quería tener.

Despertó abrazado a un cuerpo demasiado cálido, algo en el pecho le hacía cosquillas, con algo de pereza abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro más bello del mundo durmiente, o al menos para él, Castiel, su Cass tenía la barbilla acomodada sobre su pecho, al parecer estaba durmiendo, ¿no se suponía que los ángeles no dormían?, se pregunto confundido mas toda confusión se evaporo cuando aquella nariz empezó a arrugarse señal del que el otro despertaba, pronto aquellos ojos azules le miraron con profunda intensidad, con amor.

-Buenos días - le llamo el moreno, levantándose un poco para besar sus labios.

-Buenos días – respondió el con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-Deberíamos levantarnos – sonrió – sabes que Sam se molesta si no comemos el desayuno que prepara.

-Lo superara – le apretó mas contra su pecho para acaricias sus caderas – prefiero desayunar en la cama – sonríe de forma ladia y ataco sus labios en un profundo beso.

-Papa, papi – la pequeña niña tocaba la puerta – tío Sam dice que bajen ahora mismo o esconderá el control remoto para que no puedas ver tu partido hoy.

-Será mejor que bajemos – deposita otro beso en sus labios – tu hermano habla enserio si te amenaza con el control – sonríe levantándose para ir al baño de aquella habitación, dejando que el cazador admire su espalda y como aquellos pantalones de tela empiezan a caérsele por sus caderas, deleitándose con las marcas que dejo anoche sobre él.

La mañana paso sin más contratiempos siendo Dean el encargado de llevarle a la fiesta de cumpleaños a la cual su hija le pidió con entusiasmo ir, tomo la mano de la niña y tras ser regañado por su ángel para no llevar su preciosa nena camino las pocas casas que le separaban de la fiesta con la pequeña de la mano, en cuanto llego y se despidió pudo notar como todos era amables con él.

La tarde anterior se había percatado de que toda la casa estaba protegida, no solo contra demonios si no también contra los ángeles, algo extraño siendo que vivía con uno, mas lo dejo pasar, también tuvo una charla con su hermano donde descubrió que aun seguían cazando seres sobrenaturales o es su defecto ayudando a los cazadores al brindar información, buscando trabajos realmente cercanos o entrenando a personas que le pidieran ayuda, que solían ser aquellos a los que habían ayudado en lo que parecía ser un pasado cercano.

También se entero de que Gabriel era hija de un metamorfo que no era tan malo como parecía sin embargo ciertas situaciones le habían orillado a matar a la madre de su hija, al alejarse esta por creerle un mostro, también descubrió que así fue como sintió aquella afinidad por ella, y tras un tiempo decidió cuidarle, puesto que no había nadie más, por aquel tiempo el ángel había permaneció siempre a su lado y la niña le tomo cariño, tomando su forma o al menos lo más parecida a él, intercambiando a veces entre los tres adultos que le protegían, mas tras agarrarle el truco decidió quedarse como estaba para vivir aquella tranquilidad.

Por unos momentos temió preguntar cómo fue que él y el ángel empezaron aquella relación, mas después de una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado con su Cass este le conto como fue que Dean en un arranque de ira le beso tras terminar una cacería donde una mujer había estado insinuándosele un montón eso y como después le ordeno "no perder la virginidad con nadie que no fuera él", al principio se sintió estúpido, pero luego sonrió al imaginarse la cara de su ángel tras su acción tan impulsiva, tan de él.

No pudo recordar cuadno fue que le dijo el primer "Te amo" , ni cuando toco su piel por primera vez, pero desde que despertó esa mañana con aquel delicioso aroma no podía ser feliz, su felicidad era grande era enorme, tener un ángel en casa una hermosa hija y su hermano era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Por eso cuando vio que un extraño merodeaba cerca corrió a buscarle con su arma, cuando descubrió que aquel ser era su amigo el vampiro y le pedía ayuda para una cacería, supo que tenía que negarse, mas no pudo hacer, le siguió, salió con su nena en compañía del chupasangre para terminar aquel asunto.

Ni los gritos de Castiel pudieron detenerle, ni las advertencias de Sam de no ir en compañía de ese sujeto, por alguna extraña razón aun cuando eran cazadores, solo su hermano se dedicaba a perseguir este tipo de seres, el siempre se quedaba en casa , y eso había empezado a aburrirle.

Aquella cacería fue muy diferente a lo que recordaba, los "demonios" no le atacaron con sus poderes, es más le estaban disparando, y la sal tampoco les alejaba, algo andaba definitivamente mal.

Lástima que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Lo que paso después, fue tan rápido que ni el mismo supo como sucedió, Sam y Cass le habían seguido para traerlo de vuelta pero entre todo aquel tiroteo, una de las balas impactaron directamente en el pecho de Cass, aquello le lleno de furia, y aun que estaba preocupado, el era un ángel y podía sanarse, así que se decidió a seguir disparando, hasta que todos y cada uno de los implicados cayeron sin vida.

Había terminado la cacería y el estaba casi sin ningún rasguño, cuando corrió a ver a su ángel algo verdaderamente horrible le recibió.

-¿Cass? – pregunto débilmente acercándose - ¿Cass? – repitió su nombre – no estoy para bromas levántate y vámonos a casa – miro a su hermano que se encontraba a un lado del cuerpo aun en el suelo.

-¡Quieres dejar ya toda esa mierda! – le miro furioso el más alto levantándose y empujándole - ¡Cass está muerto y es toda tu maldita culpa! –

-El no puede morir Sam – le empujo – el es un ángel

-Reacciona por favor Dean – le tomo por los hombros y zarandeo fuertemente – Cass no es un ángel, y toda tu mierda de demonios no existe – el castaño comenzaba a llorar – sabía que no debíamos seguirte el juego, pero Castiel aun creía que te haría bien.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – le empujo – quítate, despertare a Cass y… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que un puñetazo se impacto contra su rostro - ¿pero qué coño haces? – escupió sangre.

-Despierta de una puta vez – le jalo – mira Castiel está muerto, tu locura lo ha matado, toda esa mierda de ángeles y demonios ha ocasionado esto.

-No…. Tu estas… - fue entonces que pudo verlo bien, del pecho de aquel que era su ángel brotaba sangre, la sangre que corría por todo el suelo manchándole y poco a poco se fue acercando, abrazándolo llenándote de su sangre - Cass- susurraste – Cass... coño no me hagas esto, despierta, joder… ¡CASS! – gritaste llorando en su pecho, golpeándolo para que se levantara, llamando a cada uno de los ángeles que conocías y podían ayudar a Castiel, pero nadie respondió, como era natural.

No te percataste de las sirenas que tocaban, ni tampoco de cuando se llevaron el cuerpo y a tu amigo la policía se lo llevaba, no fue hasta que te encontraste dentro de aquella habitación blanca que despertaste de tu ensueño.

-Sam… Sam – gritaste tras la ventana del cuarto – déjame salir, aun podemos salvarlo… buscare una manera..Sam.. Saaaammm- pero tu hermano solo te miro con tristeza y se alejo, pudiste ver como aquel ángel bromista le colocaba una mano en su espalda reconfortándolo, aquel que usaba una bata, viste pasar de igual manera a un pelirroja sonriente, era Ana, pero ella solo movió sus dedos y se alejo de ti, seguiste forcejeando e inmediatamente entraron al cuarto tres sujetos que te controlaron, a los tres les conocías perfectamente bien.

Uriel aquel ángel especialista te sometía con fuerza contra la cama, Rafael el arcángel que tantos problemas te dio le ayudaba a atarte y Crowley el rey del infierno te inyectaba un tranquilizarte, les llamaste perras, idiotas, malnacidos e infinidad de insultos pero ellos solo te miraron con pena y susurraron entre ellos.

"Creímos que ya estaba curado"

"Es una lástima, el se esforzó mucho para sacarlo de aquí"

"El doctor dice que sus alucinaciones nunca van a desaparecer"

"Es una pena que aun siga creyendo que es un cazador"

Susurraron por última vez y salieron del cuarto, mientras a ti te vencía el tranquilizante, mientras en tu mente veías aparecer a Castiel junto a ti y abrazarte, mientras escuchabas su voz ronca y serena decirte chistes en enoquiano que nunca entendías, mientras sin saberlo delirabas con que seguía con vida.

Nunca notaste como aquel a quien tu había bautizado como "EL Arcángel Gabriel" te miraba con decepción y anotaba en tu expediente el día y la hora en que habías regresado a esa institución mental por recaer en tus alucinaciones, por seguir con tu paranoia.

Aquel doctor se alejo de tu habitación silbando, colocando su lapicero en el bolcillo de su bata y sacando una paleta mientras la comía con deleite, caminando entre aquellos blancos pacillos, entre aquellas personas que al igual que tu, vivían en otra realidad.

* * *

**Hey espero que les guste, este era un regalo para una chica de ul grupo al que pertenezco lol, pero como estoy aburrida y sin nada de inspiracion para continuar los demas eh decidido publicarlo, con la diferencia de que cambie el final, si no le entendieron no se preocupen, a veces ni yo me entiendo, falta el epilogo el cual sera en siguiente capitulo, eh mencionado ya lo mucho que me encanta que alguien se muera, no.. pues si... me encanta jajaja muajajaj... ok pues ya ¬¬ sayonara**


End file.
